Death In The Bones
by fangurl97
Summary: As a body of a young girl is found, Elizabeth Sutter is forced to protect her only child, Annabeth, and her lover, Jack Hodgins. And as the investigation continues, all of her secrets unfold and Seeley Booth is the only one who can protect her...
1. A Strange Beginning

Death in the Bones

Chapter 1 - A Strange Start

The only sounds you could hear in my office were the faint sound of cars outside, the voices of my co-workers outside my office door, and my iPod playing my favorite Nickelback album. A typical work day at the FBI building in Washington D.C. Oh great, I thought as my cell phone rang, my ex.

"Hello?" I said into the phone with a irritated tone

"Hello, Liz." replied the familiar voice of my ex, Robert.

"That is Elizabeth to you, Robert. You haven't been able to call me that in years."

"Easy there, Godzilla. I just called to talk. Not to kill each other."

"Well there's a idea. How about I take the first shot, through your head."

"I know you Liz-"

"Elizabeth" I snapped cutting him off "Or would you prefer to call me Agent Sutter?"

"Hold on a sec Liz. Hey Brittany go check to make sure that brat is asleep."

"Yes, Mr. Tyler" the faint voice of a woman in the background said. Great, I thought, more of them.

"I want to talk to her, Robert." I said getting his attention again.

"Who? Brittany?" he asked playing stupid

"No. You know who. Annabeth. I want to speak to Annabeth."

"That's not gonna happen, Liz."

"She's my daughter too, Robert!"

"Good-bye Liz."

"Don't you hang up! Don't-"

It went dead. I wanted to talk to my daughter. My Annabeth. I wasn't the one who is a drug addict or the one who has a drinking problem. I have two jobs and a huge house. I'm royalty in every country except Singapore. And I was a Marine snipper. Sure my childhood wasn't the best, but I a good mother. And even better forensic anthropologist and FBI agent. I hit my head down on my desk in frustration. I didn't want to deal with anymore of this crap.

"Liz?" my partner Seeley Booth asked "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay." I replied trying to sound convincing, lifting my head up to face him.

"I'm your partner, Liz. I know when something is wrong." he said taking a seat in one of the two black leather chairs in front of my desk.

"You're right. Something is wrong."

"Are those squints treating you good?" Seeley asked.

I laughed. Squints are what he calls the scientists at my lab in the Jeffersonian Institute.

"Yes. They are treating my fine." I answered

"Good. Because if they weren't, I would have to, you know, have to have a chat with them." he said as if he was my bodyguard.

What a partner he is, I thought. Seeley Joseph Booth is extraordinary. Seeley has one brother, Jared. I've never met him though. They come from a abusive alcoholic father. Seeley was a Army snipper. He has the heart of a lion. Besides his father, Seeley isn't exactly proud of his family. You see his ancestor killed President Lincoln. Talk about a strange family but, I shouldn't be talking though. My family isn't so awesome either.

Seeley has medium brown hair and warm brown eyes. He's kind, sensitive, caring, strong, loving, and independent. Seeley is brave and protective of the ones close to him. Booth has a son, Parker. Parker is three years old like my daughter Annabeth. Annabeth and Parker will be starting pre-school next year. Parker's mom, Rebecca, didn't marry Seeley after Parker was born. Seeley doesn't know why she didn't, neither do I. Annabeth and Parker were born only a few days apart. Annabeth was born June 14th and Parker was born June 10th.

"Is it Tyler again?" Booth asked getting my attention again.

"Yeah. It's Robert again." I replied catching the tennis ball he was throwing to me "That arrogant jerk won't let me talk to my daughter."

"Still fighting for custody?"

"Yeah. It's been two and a half years since I started going to court."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, Liz. You'll get her back." he said leaving my office as silently as he came in.

My cell phone rang again. I was so frustrated that I almost throw the phone on to the desk.

"Yeah." I said into the phone

"Liz we got a case! Mind picking up Bones from the airport or should I?" Seeley asked appearing in my doorway again with a huge smile on his face.

"Dude." I said putting the phone down and rolling my eyes at him.

"You getting Bones? Or me?" he asked again.

"We'll both get her. I'm the only one who can tame the beast." I laughed grabbing my coat.

"Great. I'll get the car." Seeley replied showing his cocky smile. "Bones' s flight comes in in 20 minutes. That gives us enough time."

"Okay come down. Fill me in on the case." I said

"One sec. Where did I put the keys?"

I dangled the keys around my finger in his face.

"Don't get cocky." he laughed

On the ride to the airport he filled me in.

"A body was found at Arlington National Cemetery. Caretaker found it."

"In or out of the casket? Because there are a lot of bodies at a cemetery."

"It was found in the pond, smartass." he replied

"Okay. So anything else? Was the body wrapped in something? Was it wearing clothing?" I asked as we pulled up to the entrance

"I don't know. I'm gonna go get Bones." he said unbuckling his seat belt. I reached my hand out to catch the seat belt around his waist.

"Oh Liz. I didn't know you were interested." he laughed winking at me.

"Umm… no. Let me get her. She will slap you again if you go in. and I don't think she wants to be brought out in handcuffs." I said unbuckling me seat belt and getting out of the SUV.

I walked inside the door to see my other partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan, with her hands in the air with cops pointing their guns at her. Angela, our facial reconstruction specialist, standing in next to her. Both of them being yelled at by a guy in a suit and a ear piece. The FBI's worst enemy, the CIA. I stood there laughing because this could only happen to Brennan. Only her. And maybe Jack but he would be in handcuffs by now.

"Okay okay. Let them go. FBI. They're working with us. This is a big misunderstanding." I said shoving my way through the cops showing the CIA my badge.

"I didn't need your help Dr. Sutter." Bones said

"Brennan don't call me that. Call me Liz. Now grab your bags. Ang, don't flash anyone on the way out."

"Will do." Angela laughed

I walked them to the door of the airport. I turned to Angela.

"Ang, can you back to the lab and tell Zach to get to Arlington Cemetery A.S.A.P., we got a case. Bones, bags in the car. You get the back seat this time."

"Okay. See ya later." she said then leaned in closer to me and whispered "Don't be afraid to get it on with Booth. He's hot."

"Angela," I whispered "He's my partner. That can't happen."

"Why not? It happened before."

"Angela shut up please. And get back to the lab."

"Okay okay. Have fun." she replied as she walked quickly to her car.

Bones wasn't so happy about working with Booth. Last time it didn't work out that great. It ended with Bones slapping Booth in the face.

"So," I said breaking the silence "how was your trip Bones?"

"Don't call me Bones. And it was fine." she said ignoring Booth 100%.

"That's nice. So a body was found at the bottom of a pond in Arlington National Cemetery. It wasn't in a casket."

"I see." Bones replied

"So you'll work the case?" Booth asked her. She ignored him.

"Yes. We will work the case. She doesn't exactly have a chose in this conversation." I said "Orders from Goodman. You don't like it Bones take it up with him."


	2. The First Case

First Case

As we arrived at the cemetery and crime scene, I realized it had been weeks since I had been out here in the field with Booth at a big crime scene. Our last case was about a 30-year-old woman being strangled to death by her husband. She was a nobody according to the press and the public. Unlike this case, according to the phone call Booth had with our boss this victim is suppose to be the missing intern Jenna Mortise of Senator Allen Bethlehem. They were rumored to have been having a sexual relationship. But that information has never clear. She has been missing for two years. She was leaving the Deluxe Gym at about 8:15pm on August 26th. She never even made it to her car. It was mine and Seeley's job to find her. If this is her, for sure, this isn't the way we were hoping to find her. I had always imagined her, for some reason, somewhere with someone she fell in love with happy. Away from everything. Starting a new life. It was crazy but I always think outside the box with things like these. I couldn't even imagine telling her parents. Jenna's mother's face filled with tears. Her father holding her mother close to him. Just thinking about it made me tear up. _It's never good to show emotion at a crime scene._ Booth always says. As do I. When you were in the Military, showing emotion was like a foreign concept. Well, I'm sorry I get emotional from time to time. I'm not made of stone.

The crime scene was taped off and there were cop cars everywhere. In the distance I saw the Jeffersonian Institute Medical Lab truck with a average height 26-year-old kid, Zachary Uriah Addy, standing next to it. He's mine and Bones's assistant. He is a very smart for his age but he's very socially awkward. Zack doesn't date that much and he doesn't really hang out with anyone except all of us at the lab. And Naomi from Paleontology.

"Oh there's Zack. Agent Booth pull up there. I sure do hope he has some coffee for me." Bones said as we neared where Zack was standing.

"No he doesn't have a coffee for you. And be nice to Booth since he did pick up from the airport." I replied in an irritated tone

"After he got a request for questioning from the CIA." she snapped

"Actually that was me. I wanted to see how you would react to it. And it's hilarious in case you care." I laughed as I watched her eyebrows scrunch together in displeasure.

"Booth, pull over here please. So the beast will calm down." I asked him

"I don't know if her calming down is possible." he chuckled as he stopped the car.

Bones nearly jumped out of the car when it stopped. Her and I walked over to Zack with Booth close behind.

"Hey Zack." I said

"Hi Zack." Bones said

"Hello Dr. Sutter. Hello Dr. Brennan. Dr. Brennan did you enjoy your trip?" Zack asked

"Very much. Thank you." she replied

"Zack, any information on the remains?" I asked

"None so far." he answered

"Booth, where are you?" I called behind me

"Right here. No need to yell." he said showing up next to me.

"Dr. Sutter, you look very nice today." Zack said looking at my outfit. Black skinny jeans, purple button-up with a black two button blazer and 3 inch high heels.

"Thank you Zack." I replied

"Not something I would wear to a crime scene." Bones commented

"You look very nice Liz." Booth said putting his arm around my shoulder as I put on the latex gloves.

I smiled.

"Thank you Seeley." I replied

"Do you two need a moment?" Bones asked

"Stop being so bitter, Bones. There is no need for it. Is it so wrong for partners to be nice and comment each other?" I snapped

"Its not when you're sleeping together. But-" she began

"We are not sleeping together!" Booth and I both hollered

"Whatever you say."

The FBI crime scene techs began to stare at the four of us. I could feel my face starting to blush. And Seeley's cheeks turned a rosy pink color. I turned to the techs.

"Don't you have work to do." I said. They turned away and continued to work.

The victim's skeletal remains were laid on the semi-muddy ground next to the pond. It was incased in plastic sheeting and chicken wire. No clothing, no personal effects to be found on the surface.

"Zack, I want soil and water samples for Jack. Photos for Angela. And tell the techs to search the water for any personal effects in the water." I told him

"Do you think there will be anything?" he and Bones asked

"No but I'm FBI too so every bit helps." Which was true. Every bit does help. When a victim has no clothing or personal effects it usually means a sex crime. That scares me sometimes. The fact that people go and rape and murder people for no reason is horrifying.

"Dr. Sutter. The remains have to be examined." Bones said making me lose my train of thought.

"Yeah." I said regaining focus. "Victim is female. Mid to late 20s. Mixed race. About 125 to 135 pounds. Between 5'4 and 5'8. Tennis player."

"How on God's green Earth can you a pretty tennis player from that?"

"The muscle attachments and bone growth, Seeley."

"Tell _your_ FBI guys they can take the plastic wrap and chicken wire and we'll take the rest, Agent Booth." Bones demanded in a way. She was always like that. Always have always will. That is…if she can find some true love in her life. But then again she doesn't believe in love. Bones thinks love is just chemicals in the brain but that's how her and I are different.

Bones has shoulder-length light brown hair and she's average height; her eyes are hazel. I, on the other hand, I have dark brown hair that flows down my back and I'm above average height; my eyes are blue. She doesn't get sarcasm, however, for me it's a second language. Brennan takes everything very seriously. She is strictly professional. So, her and I are exact opposites.

"Zack, load everything in the truck for me. Dr. Sutter and I have to discuss some things with Agent Booth." Bones said

"Right away, Dr. Brennan." Zack replied as he gather up his supplies and went back to the truck.

"Are all these squints this obedient?" Booth asked jokingly

"Squints?" Bones asked

"Yeah. Like that Zack kid that works for you. You know. Squints. You guys squint into microscopes and stuff." he responded making his eyes squint as if the sun was shining in his eyes at the beach.

"Oh you mean people with high IQ's and observant skills?"

"Bones, that's enough. Okay? Booth calls us all that. You. Me. Zack. All of us. Everyone at the FBI calls us that. It's just a nickname." I explained

"I don't enjoy that nickname." she said coldly "It's irrational. I'm headed to my apartment. I need a nice hot shower. Then, I will arrive at the lab. See you there." she turned and walked away.

"Dr. Brennan, you don't have ride to your apartment." I said professionally in a mocking tone "How will you get there?"

Booth laughed as Bones turned to face him and I. Her was red from the sun and irritation.

"Dr. Sutter would you so kind to give me a ride to my apartment?" she asked me angered

"It would be my pleasure but you have to answer any other questions Booth has about the victim. Fair?"

"Fine." Bones stormed towards us "What other ridiculous questions do you have?"

"First, since you know she was a tennis player do you have any idea for how long? It could be in high school records." he asked

"By the way the muscle attachments are stretched and how the bones growth is in that area, a probable estimation is that she started playing between her 8th grade school year and her freshman year."

"Is there anything else like a broken bone that heeled or a medical condition that can be stated at this point so far?"

"Her right wrist was broken" I said "most likely broken at the age of 8 to 10. Probably from falling of a bike. Also, from what I saw, the bone was broken again before the cast was removed. Again from falling off a bike."

"Any medical conditions besides a broken wrist from when she was a kid?" Seeley asked

"A broken clavicle. Also, several years old." Bones stated "No medical condition clear at this point so far though."

"Okay good. Estimated time of death?"

"About two years. Give or take." I said

"Oh God." he signed "Could it be her?"

"I don't know, Seeley. I hope not. But it could be that Sarah Grace girl that disappeared from her step-father's house. Don't give up hope, Booth."

"Liz. Tell me it's not. Tell me."

"I honestly don't know." I patted his shoulder

"Give her a ride home. I'll meet you at the lab." he turned and walked toward one of the FBI cars. I reached for the keys in my pocket and went to the SUV.

The ride to Bones's apartment was silent. She wasn't one for chit chat. Her and I have to basically get at each other's throats to get any work done. She thinks she is the boss. When I'm actually the boss. Sometimes I don't even bother arguing with her. She can just get underneath your skin like a annoying boyfriend or girlfriend. Bones is serious all the time and has no idea how to take a joke. Some say we are complete opposites.


End file.
